Luck Of The Irishkid,Episode1The Introduction
by Gangstersgangster
Summary: Set in 1998,this chapter will contain of 28 's about a character from B-Daman Crossfire,named Rudy Sumeragi and his involvement into Lupisella Crime Family(Lucchese Crime Family) sorry if some words are missing,you know how this algorithm is...


**This story will consist of 6 chapters from 1998 to it's first chapter is happening in June and will last to September, after Pokemon:Advanced Generation series and before Yugioh 5DS and Grand Theft Auto:Liberty City Stories(more about that on my fandom website,AnimeGTAFanfic wiki).This story's about Rudy Sumeragi(originally character from B-Daman)who got involved in organized crime in Southern United States(starting from Dallas,TX).A local mob boss and southern kingpin,Vincent Lupisella of Lupisella Crime Family(Mafia from GTA 4,based on real life Lucchese Crime Family,with it's mob bosses,Vincent and Mark Lupisella,based on current boss and former underboss of Luccheses,Vittorio "Little Vic" Amuso and Anthony "Gaspipe" Casso),have befriended Rudy on very surprisingly encounter and occasion.**

* * *

**Right now it shows a scene of Rudy flying in plane and reaching the airport in Dallas**

* * *

Rudy(Narrating):Hello,my name's Rudy the start of this year,I began my journey on becoming a Pokemon know,I didn't have in mind becoming all this,I just actually wanted to get away from all this,had some quite inexperience last year with the Russian Mob during Scandinavian(Johto) League ,but that all soon changed and that fire soon changed when I bumped into that guy..

* * *

**It shows a scene of Rudy running away from bully named Willard,and accidentally bumping on Vincent,who was walking down Royal Crest Dr.**

Lupisella Goon#1:Hey,watch where you're going,kid..

Willard:Hey,you!

Vincent:Leave this kid..

**Vincent approaches Willard**

Vincent:Hey,kid.I see you're chasing this kid and..

**Willard slowly have been backing up with his eyes wide open**

Vincent:Don't worry,kid,I won't hurt you.I see you're chasing this scared little kid,just tell me,did he hurt you,or did any kind of harm to ya,kid?

Willard:Um...err...no...I guess not..

Vincent:Well then,why don't you go apologize to him then?

**Willard approaches Rudy and apologizes**

Willard:Hey I'm sorry,Rudy.

Rudy:Ahh,it really is no problem. May I know your name first?

Willard:Yeah sure,I'm Willard,nice to meet you.

Vincent:Willard,huh?Oh I see a potential in you. Hang around,if you wanna cash,you can simply ask me to hook you up with a job.

Willard:Job from a mob...

**Vincent quickly pulls out Glock 17 and fires it in air**

Vincent:DO NOT MENTION THAT IN PUBLIC!

Willard:Oh,okay!I'm sorry!

Vincent:Great!Now scram ,kid...

**Willard runs away**

* * *

Rudy(Narrating):My whole life changed when I met that guy.

**Now it shows a scene of Introduction to various Lupisella members in Vincent's nightclub in Alpha Rd**

Rudy(Narrating):So,here we are,a club named Lupisella's in Alpha Rd,yeah pretty "low profile" for a Mafia don to name a club after crime family that he runs ,this guy now's Moe Schwartz.

Moe Schwartz:Hey,how you doin'?

Rudy(Narrating):Then now his Consigliere,who's coincidentally my namesake,Rudy Gerrano.

Rudy G:Hey,whats up?

Rudy(Narrating):Now,his Caporegime,Andy "Fat Andy" Bevilaqua.

Andy:How you doin',buddy?

Rudy(Narrating):Now another Caporegime,Frankie Crea.

Frank:Hey,still got trouble?

Rudy(Narrating):His 2nd Consigliere,Michael Scalise.

Michael:Hey how you doin?

Rudy(Narrating):Now his 3rd Capo,Anthony "Huge Appetite Tony" Lombardi.

Anthony:Hey Vincent,I just took care of that thing for you.

Rudy(Narrating):And finally,his Underboss,who's also his relative,nephew to be more accurate.

Mark(grabs Rudy's wrist):Hey kiddo,what's up?And how are you doing?

Vincent:Ease up a little!Rudy,this is my nephew,Mark Lupisella.

Mark(Erases Rudy's hand):Ey,so he's your new blood,eh?

Vincent:Well,yeah..

Mark:No shit!Is he gonna be made like these 2 with you?

Vincent:Nah,he's Irish,now tell me how can an Irish be made?Nah,he's now a friend of mine excuse us,me and Rudy need some time else,scram!

* * *

**Vincent and Rudy head to Director's room,Rudy sees a wooden floor,a desk,2 chairs (1 for each side)and couple of plants around the room.**

Vincent:Sit,Rudy!

**Rudy sits**

Vincent:Now Rudy,tell me a little more about yourself,you know.

,as you know,I'm Rudy Sumeragi,and originally,I'm from Dublin,Ireland,and originally I intended to become a Pokemon Researcher.I've been competing in Scandinavian League last year.

Vincent:Ahh,pokemons,I and my family normally don't operate with them,we don't sell them,and especially we don't steal them,cause I gotta tell you,there are some fucks out there,called Team fucks are familiar to The Commission,even to Southern ass fucks like me,and trust me,we may don't do things with pokemon,but we'd never steal any,those guys are scum I tell you.

Rudy:Uhh,sure,yeah I ,eh..what's that?

Vincent:What's what?

Rudy:That Commission?

Vincent:Ohh,that? ...it's that Italian thing of ours,y' know?

Rudy:Uh?

Vincent:Look,you may be an Irish and not a full member,cause you can and you will never be a full member of this borghata,because,only Italians can be inducted,you know?It's the Mafia, there are,or at least,there were 5 Families of Liberty City,that is,until Leone,Forelli and Sindacco bastards from Italy haven't settled in there and kicked us out of course,those fucks,the Messinas,have befriended Sindaccos and Leones and now as a result have a territory in Bedford Point,Staunton Island,goddamn Jon Gravelli of Gambetti Family,his family controls Portland rest are god knows where,I'm here,at the south,living as kingpin and one of strongest men in here, you know,I did though,had the whole Liberty City under my thumb back in 1990,but,you know,I guess you can't hold something forever, no shit,I gotta admit,I've also been affiliated with one of those 3 Zips from Italy,the Forellis. Been working with them,as well as with their new allies,Russian Cyber Network,now they're,a criminal organization you don't wanna mess would want to mess with 're very skilled hackers,and have very well established crew,they're all around the world literally,they're the strongest...

Rudy:You mean they're the strongest criminal organization in the world?

Vincent:Yeah,and wait a second,you told me that back in '97,you was involved with the Russian Mob in Russia,correct?Was you involved with these guys?

Rudy:Um..no,but I've been involved with Popyrodanov Street gang,who hired me to whack rival Vlyakutsk Gang's leader,Vladimir Boshkov. I did,I sneaked nearby his door and just shot him and ran.I was also tasked by Bulgarian Mob to kill Messina Family Made Kid,named Christopher Santirelli ,but that didn't go too well.

Vincent:Hold on a second,damn it,Rudy you sure hold a lot of interesting surprise history in Europe,eh?What?Chris's their made guy?

Rudy:Um..yup,I mean that's what I heard.I sneaked behind him with Molotov Cocktail to toss it on his head,but his girlfriend saw me and knocked me down and killed me.

Vincent:Hmm,your first contract,then that guy,then his girlfriend,and now you was killed?Wait,I think I believe in that,I heard that several pokemon can indeed revive people,y' know?And that girlfriend,you know who's she or what she look like?

Rudy:Um,is it important?

Vincent:They're under goddamn Messina Harvey Noto's wing,of course it is!Otherwise I'm just curious,you know.

Rudy:Oh..well...she has orange hair and...

Vincent:Stop right there!It's that fucking Misty girl I knew it.

Rudy:You know her?

Vincent:Heard that "my pal",Harvey Noto,now has a stepdaughter by the name of Misty,I got tipped off about that,y' know?I actually saw her in Sweeney General Hospital,the bitch got pretty fucking wounded,I saw...hahaha...that's what you deserve,Harvey!You greedy bitch bastard!Tell you what,that fuck,is more greedy than those 3 Zip Families combinedMe and my family peacefully have settled in there,but those fucks started to interfere and Messina and Harvey Noto,motherfucking scum on the planet,those guys stole off Seto Kaiba and Kaiba Coproration off me,they stole my JAPANESE CITY OUT OF ME,that FUCK THINKS HE'S SOME GODFATHER OR SOMETHING?MOTHERFUCKERS,CHARLES "LUCKY" LUCIANO IS TURNING IN HIS GRAVE RIGHT NOW!

**Slams on the desk 3 times**

Rudy:Well...yeah...she is an indeed pain in the neck,and by the way,who's Charles Luciano?

Vincent:He established The Commission after killing that greedy fuck,Salvatore Maranzano,wanted to become Godfather,the boss of bosses,well,Luciano liked more of subtle approach,him and his Jewish pal,Meyer Lansky,created this The Commission,in order to resolve disputes between the the problem escalated when John Messina striked my fronts in Domino City and then all the hell broke loose and us and Messinas are 2 very strong crime families,and are in war for over 27 years Commission tried to stop us but we're just too strong to control,so they had to just watch silently.

Rudy:Damn...speaking about that that guy,he really is a thief.

Vincent:Well...I guess that's the Mafia for ,you said you killed a person before,eh?That means that you can handle a gun pretty well,eh?

Rudy:Well...either that...or it was probably just my luck..

**As Vincent steps out and was walking towards the door,he says;**

Vincent:Follow me kid,let's see how you can handle it.

Rudy(Narrating):Hmm,this life couldn't get any sweeter.

* * *

**Next scene shows Vincent and Rudy entering Vincent's pure black Sentinel with Rudy sitting right next to Vincent.**

Rudy:Wow,this your car?

Vincent:Yeah.

Rudy:Wow,so cool!

* * *

**Vincent starts up the car and drives all the way to his house in 7166 Hunnicut Rd;on the way,Rudy asks Vincent more about Mafia and his rivalry with Messina Family**

* * *

Rudy:So,you guys,mobsters,right?So,what it's like to live your life?

Vincent:To tell you the truth,it's all but not Luciano ,respect,peace and loyalty were valued,but now,seeing these fucks such as Harvey Noto...damn...

Rudy:Oh...so he's the one who started all the shitstorm on you guys?

Vincent:Yup,could be said, power hungry warlord.

Rudy:Soo,what is actually the Mafia?And can you explain me detail by detail on how you got in against Messinas?

Vincent:Alright,Mafia or Cosa Nostra is "that thing of ours" is secret society,meaning that no one else must know of its society of criminals working behind shadows and the key is staying very low profile,you know.

Rudy:But wait,everyone knows you around here and...

Vincent:They know me as "guy with connections",you know,not necesserily a Mafia type know,there goes the code of silence,or omerta,in means that basically you have to keep your mouth shut and refuse to reveal its existence to everyone,not even to the close punishment for it is death penalty,something that motivates us mobsters a lot to stay within rules

Rudy:But Harvey..

Vincent:Yes!But God watches and he does not forget and certainly won't forgive that bastard on it's judgement day,yeah,I've just "broke omerta" with you while revealing you who I really am,but that's why now you and me will become close allies.

**Rudy looks at Vincent curiously**

Vincent:You said that you got easily forced by Russian underworld to work for them,you also told me that you got knocked out by a wacko girlfriend of young made guy from Messina Borghata,have you thought that it's time for you to learn a little about self defense and to prevent from being pushed around like skag?

Rudy:Y..yeah..yup!That's why I'm coming there with you right now.

Vincent:Okay,I understand it with Russians,they're strong and indeed you shouldn't mess with them,but you must have guts against individuals such as Misty.A fucking wacko bitch,who the fuck she thinks she is,eh?Ever wondered?A spoiled bitch with greedy prick for a dad.

Rudy:Yeah,she has a lot of guts,fuck her!

Vincent:ALRIGHT YEAH!Messinas were indeed better when they were Bonnanos,but then again,that guy,Joseph Bonnano,wanted to eliminate several The Commission bosses,this includes me too believe it or not ,this whole Messina-Bonnano-Maranzano ancestry,I mean,Bonnano was Maranzano's close guy,so there you of them wanted some kind of power,looks like that's in the roots or something...God damn it..

Rudy:Damn,what a bummer...can't maintain peace..

Vincent:It's impossible but it was possible while Luciano was alive,then I guess everything went to shit.

* * *

**Vincent and Rudy arrive to the location and immediately go to Vincent's yard;Vincent tosses his Beretta 92fs to Rudy**

Vincent:Now I want you to take shots at these 3 targets,let's work on your ,READY ,AIM,FIRE!

**Rudy fires the gun and empties it on first target,mainly shoots on center;Vincent claps and says**

Vincent:A marksman!Perfection!Here,a clip,you must take out your empty clip and put this new filled one in it,you capiche?

**Rudy does what he's instructed to and fires shots on left side,shoots center,but kinda misses it,as he also shot a little in left and right of it**

Vincent:Okay,the result of this angle is understandable for youngster like you !

**Rudy empties a gun and puts new clip and shoots the target on his right;again,like with front one,shoots mainly on center**

Vincent:Great job,Rudy!Come on let's go outside,I know a guy who can supply you with weapons.

**Rudy tosses Vincent his gun and the 2 leave for the car,as they were going through Vincent's house,Rudy comments;**

Rudy:Hey,nice house!

Vincent:Well thank you,kid!

* * *

**The 2 enter the car and head to 3307 Noble Ave apartment building;on the way,they talk**

Vincent:Alright kid,I know a guy,now he supplies us all with weapons,every gangster,every criminal knows this guy in Dallas,believe time,he'll give you anything for free,but he'll tell you the price for the next time,see.

Rudy:Hell yeah!Haahahahaha!

Vincent:Hey there,hahaha!The importance is not to get too high up in the ass for this life,I mean,this is exactly of what should happen with Harvey Noto,back then,during Bonnanos time,at least there was some justice,cause high asses like Albert Anastasia got aired for their story,I don't wanna talk about it,the guy does not belong to neither us or Messinas,he was leader of Anastasia Family of what's now known as Gambetti Family,that's all.

Rudy:Wow...

Vincent:But see,if Harvey was acting like him back then,he'd get the same result,assassinated somewhere,you know.

* * *

**The 2 arrive to the parking lot and as they exit the vehicle,they walk to the entrance**

Vincent:Now kid,see,with this guy,he don't like being seen going to his basement,I'll send him a message like this,and he'll notify me when he already is in the basement,he'll leave it unlocked when he's in so we just walk in there ;

**Vincent then types to guy,his name's Marshall Johnston**

_Hey,Marshall,it's me,Vincent.  
I'm here outside with my protege,  
we're here for some weapons  
to strap my kid up,okay?_

Vincent:Here, there you all we need to do is to wait him to come downstairs,to his basement,and to give us an okay.

Rudy:Great!How long will take him?

Vincent:Um...that shouldn't be your concern,he 's on the 2nd floor,see,he does not do business inside of his apartment,but instead,you have to wait him all the way down,yeah,it's a slow process but what can you do about it,y' know.

* * *

**Now it shows a scene of Marshall walking downstairs all the way to his is African American who wears red coat with gray pants and white shoes and is bald,also has a scar on his right unlocks his basement door and heads in.**

* * *

**Now with Rudy and Vincent**

Rudy:God-damn it,y' know,but still how long will take him?

Vincent:Wait kid...

**Message pops up,beep...**

_Hey,Vincent!I just arrived to the your protege in,friend!Let's see him._

Vincent:Sweet!Hey listen,he wants to see you,kid..let's head inside.

**Rudy and Vincent take a walk all the way to the basement  
They arrived**

Marshall:Ahoy,Vincent!

Vincent:Whassup,Marshall!My good friend!

Marshall:Ssup?This your new protege?Yo',what's your name,kid?

Rudy:My name's Rudy Sumeragi.

Marshall:Yo,ssup,Rudy,huh?Rolling up in the Lupisella's crew,eh?

Vincent:Hahah,Marshall maybe deals with every other criminal scum in the city,but he's my close friend,if I want a discount,he'd give it to me hahah,wouldn't you?

Marshall:That's what friends are for,hahaha!

Vincent:Great!Actually,give this kid a free 's new guy!Irish,so he can't be brought in but I see a potential in him,see?

Marshall:Ahh sure thing!Pick what ya like!

Rudy:Um..ahhh,just give me a Pistola,friendo!

Marshall:Ohoho,look at this wiseguy,hold up-

**Marshall tosses Rudy a Glock 17 from his desk as well as 4 clips.**

Marshall:You take all these,as a good starter for you,hide the gun between your pants and store those little clips somewhere,haha,might store them in your pants too!

Rudy:Hahahahah!

**Rudy holstered his gun and put the clips in his pocket**

Vincent:Hey,thanks Marshall,honestly!

Marshall:Yeah,sure thing,Vincenzo!Next time he comes in here,we'll talk about the prices of these babies,he better brings some dough,I got here everything from Pistol,to hard rifles to throwables,man!He learnt how I do ,give me your number and I'll give you mine.

Rudy:Alright,dial this;462-555-0100

Marshall:K,you dial this;1-800-546-3180

**Both save each others numbers **

Vincent:Yeah,that's nice,Marshall!A'ight,we gotta go!

**Vincent and Rudy leave**

* * *

**Now Rudy and Vincent again are seen outside and enter Vincent's car and tune it up,this time,Rudy seats behind Vincent;Vincent starts driving to Peter Piper Park(Peter Pan Park)**

Vincent:Listen,kid!It's time for your first,sorry,for your second contract I mean.I didn't want to tell you this in front of him,you know,that guy works for everyone and you should never trust those "neutral" type of guys, neither I wanted to tell you this on outside,you know,everyone could be listening,even if there's no one literally,you have to be careful with this thing when you're running it,remember,staying low profile as know,I had an Irish,well,2 Irish guys and one of them couldn't catch u with the rules ,back then,we didn't do drugs,and one of them fell out from the rule and started dealing it,you know,dealing drugs can get you heavy sentences here in US and can easily turn a wiseguy into pussy,sorry I mean,federal named Henry Hall,used to work for my now deceased Capo,Paul Vario.

Rudy:Damn,hope I don't finish like him.

Vincent:You stick to my teachings and you won't.I got your back, you got mine's.

Rudy:Right!

Vincent:There's a movie about Vario and his crew,named I do deal in drugs,because,why not. I got strong ties to the police,I can easily bail people out and doing business with these inbred rednecks is super those guys will sell out their mother for meth,fucking people mistake my guys as racists,because of these guys,giving a pretty bad name to us,still,they're good for profit,gonna give you any price,just name it,THE METH is what they ,now to the point..

Rudy:Yeah,you still didn't instruct me on what I should do.

Vincent:Listen, you gotta take a junkie out.

Rudy:A redneck?

Vincent:No,this time it's my motherfucker's skimming on profits and is constantly on the last spotted him in Peter Piper name's Bruno Caracappa ,maybe that's not matter too much to you,it's just a fucking guy you gotta take out.I'll come with you on this run,you lay his ass in the air,you quickly run to my vehicle and we're leaving. Guys have spotted him in that park today,he's been moving in locations,now there are 2 options:This guy might flip soon,which is,if they get us on drug charges,we're done for,I mean we're dealing meth,crack,every other this is the first possibility,and it's scary when you think about it, second is that the northwestern Dallas is controlled by Red Stallionz gang,their leader owes me money and they turned enemies and he might defect to them,you just lay the guy out,I'll give you $500 on this run.

* * *

**Now it shows Willard running to his 2430 Marfa Ave house when suddenly,a black Corridor(Ford Tempo)pulls over to his house;guy sounds a horn**

Willard:Oh I see!It's my call,finally!

**Willard enters rear right passenger**

Alphonse:Here,take this!

**Alphonse tosses Willard his Glock 17**

Willard:Hmm,sweet!

**Alphonse reverses the gear and heads to Little Chucky's restaurant near E Ledbedder Dr road**

Alphonse:Now listen kid,I'm Alphonse D' Amico,Soldato in Lupisella Crime enlisted me to contact you soon,says he sees potential in you.

Willard:Heheh,call me Willard the Valerio,my Italian name.

Alphonse:My fucking God,please don't...Listen,Vincent enlisted you especially for this job,saying that using your violence for this is ideal ,we're heading to Little Chucky's in E Ledbedder Dr,motherfucker's falling out in payments and Vincent 's patience have ran out,y' know?Use this...use your violence on the fucking fag.

Willard:Ah shit,intimidation's my second name,y' know?

Alphonse(annoyed):Glad to hear it.

* * *

**Now the scene shows of the 2 already pulling by his restaurant and get out of the car,then the 2 head in the restaurant,on their luck,it was empty,except the owner,who was behind the counter,he sees the 2 and recognizes Alphonse**

Owner:Oh shit-

Willard(walks fast to the door which leads to behind the counter):Oh that's right you piece of shit don't you dare run off to anywhere.

**Willard comes to the guy and punches him in the face and makes him fall down**

Willard:Hey,motherfucker!You're little late on your payments,dude!That ain't gonna work 'round here,get it?

Chuck:Ahh,ahhh,I was trying to and I...

Alphonse:And now you'll try a little harder,we're doubling the price; you're paying $2000 this time, no funny business,and don't you dare try to run off your little vagina mouth to the police,we got them on our side,you piece of you go,we'll find you!This is south,we got power here!Come on,let's get outta here.

**Alphonse and Willard get out of the restaurant and head back to the car**

Alphonse:You know,you're perfect for this role,see?Here's your $500.

Willard:Well,thank you.

Alphonse:Now listen,kid.I'm gonna teach you how to properly break in and steal a vehicle loud like breaking the glass or anything.

**Alphonse tunes up the car**

* * *

**Now it shows a scene of Vincent and Rudy pulling up to Peter Piper Park**

Vincent:Alright,this is it, it's the guy over there.(camera zooms into Bruno)Shit,looks like he's checking out to the gotta ice him and you gotta ice him now!Come on,go get him!

**Rudy quickly gets out of the car,and sneaks to Bruno,who stopped in the woods,he yells**

Rudy:Hey,Bruno!

**Shocked Bruno expands his eyes only to see Rudy quickly pulling out his Glock 17 and shooting Bruno then runs to Vincent's vehicle and both leave**

Rudy:Alright,Vinnie,I did it!I shot him right in his face.

Vincent:Awesome job, please,at least call me Vincenzo next are your $500,you earned them.

Rudy:Thanks,Vincent.

Vincent:And yeah,where do you live,kid?

Rudy:Waldorf Drive.

Vincent:Shit,that's in Northwest,that's Red Stallionz territory,nah,you need to be somewhere more secure,I'm taking you to 2509 Martin Luther King Junior in South Boulevard,I own a house there,thought I could give it to ya.

Rudy:Yeah,but all my research stuff...

Vincent:Shit,I'll get my guys to get it to you,right now,we cannot hang around here for much longer,this is Red Stallionz territory and they gonna get us,they head the gunshot.

Rudy:Shit..

Vincent:Don't worry though,for a day or 2,we'll get your stuff.

**Now it shows Vincent and Rudy pulling to the garden of the house and exit the vehicle**

Vincent:Now listen, here is your garage,you jack the vehicles you can store them here,I'll show you tomorrow though how to snatch ,its house tour time.

* * *

**Vincent and Rudy are in the house and Vincent starts explaining**

Vincent:Alright,to my left here,is the kitchen.I take it you know how to cook and take care for yourself in here.

Rudy:Yeah,don't worry,Vincenzo,ahaha!Wow,looks nice!

Vincent:Alright,let me explain you the rest.

**Both are walking to infront of the stairs**

Vincent:Now Rudy,there's the bathroom.

**Both start walking upstairs**

Vincent:Now there are 2 bedrooms you know.

**Rudy checks the one on right first**

Rudy:Wow,hey this looks awesome!

Vincent:Yeah,hey,let's check out the next room,eh?

**Now they check the other one**

Rudy:Wow,so fucking cool!So a fucking paradise to me here,eh?

Vincent:Yup!You're my friend now,and I gotta start you up here,see?

Rudy:Uh-huh,yup!

Vincent:Now this was a nice little adventure us 2 had,but now I gotta go!Take a rest here for a while,relax,you yeah,here's my phone number;1-800-500-2466

Rudy:Alright,wait just a sec...got it!

Vincent:Great!I gotta go kid!See you!Take care kid!

Rudy:You take care too,Vincent!(waves happily at him)

* * *

**Klack Or Get Klacked by Strong Arm Steady plays during the ending credits**


End file.
